Pay attention
by cyclone5000
Summary: Taichi and Yamato start playing a little game in class. Written as part of a Christmas present for a friend.


The teacher in front of the room was facing the blackboard and reciting from the text as the class ticked away minute by minute with the overtone of a lecture.

History wasn't the most exciting subject for Yamato, but he still paid mild attention to the class. Taking notes quietly, as he sat in his seat perched and undisturbed since the start of the class period.

Till suddenly, he felt his foot get kicked from underneath his desk.

Jumping slightly in his seat, Yamato turned his head towards Taichi. His clear blue eyes silently reprimanding Taichi for kicking him. Though it was wasted, seeing as the easily bored brunet was smiling cheerily back at Yamato.

Yamato sighed as he shook his head disapprovingly. He scrunched up his mouth before shrugging, he just had to clear the playing field now. With a slight tap against the side of Taichi's ankle, all was even and balanced in the world.

Except for Taichi, who sat there in shock before curling up into a smirk of challenge.

Yamato flinched as he recognized that 'that's how you want to play?' look in Taichi's eyes. Quickly he shook his head, using his body language to dismiss any running thought that was chasing in Taichi's head.

It was just as futile as his reprimanding was, and Taichi held a dark smirk on his face as he kicked the back of Yamato's heel with the side of his foot. The smugness in his stature inviting Yamato to follow his lead in this little game that held no outstanding rules. Yamato did lightly kick back, hiding the smile stretching on his face as he went back to catch up on the notes.

From underneath their desk the two of them went back and forth, tapping, pressing, and sometimes even just bumping their legs together as they continued their secret exchange while maintaining a straight face. Below they were having fun, but above there was nothing worth bringing attention about.

Taichi slightly peeped over at Yamato, whose hair was falling over his face like drapes as he looked down at his desk and scribbled some notes. The brunet's face turned into a handsome smile as he rested upon a propped arm, his muted brown eyes still gazing at Yamato from the corner of his eye as he affectionately rubbed his leg against the musician's.

Yamato tensed up as the slow grind was obvious different to their playful kicking. He held his pencil tightly as he tried to shake Taichi off. But it was apparent that Taichi was adamant about moving in this direction.

Even through the heavy fabric of their uniform slacks, Taichi's leg was made clear in Yamato's mind. Slowly, Taichi's leg rubbed up and down against his. Creating a friction that rose in a warm heat, rushing straight to his face, making his usual calm pale skin blushing pink.

Then Taichi took up a notch, boldly caressing Yamato's thigh with his hand. In the same pace as his foot against Yamato's leg, Taichi slid his hand up towards Yamato's inner thigh. His large palms undulating sensually as his fingers lightly pressured the skin underneath the slacks. Massaging Yamato's thigh in a way that made the blond freeze up from the overwhelming feel of it all.

This was dangerous to be doing this kind of stuff in class. What if someone saw? What if the teacher saw?! Punishment was one thing, but having to face everyone's shocked faces to seeing Taichi caressing him so intimately? That was something Yamato didn't want to risk!

But as Taichi circled his fingers around and kneaded his thigh in the risqué massage…Yamato just couldn't help but relish in how nice it felt.

Face tinted red he glanced over at Taichi who had the most victorious smirk on his face. Yamato quietly scoffed at the expression, though through the shine in his azure eyes, it was quite clear that Taichi's ministrations were having an effect on him.

Taichi winked at Yamato, the playfulness in his brunneous eyes shining in delight as Taichi now let his leg rest and focused on his hand movements. His palm was outstretched as he inched his way closer towards Yamato's crotch. Just grazing the fly of Yamato's pants with his pinky before teasingly rubbing his hand back down towards the quivering knee.

The shameful pleasure from being touched was getting harder to keep hidden. Taichi always was good with his hands, and this just added towards the list of reasons. His grip was stern, the message conveyance was so evident that Yamato just naturally scooted his chair closer towards Taichi. But the touches from the calloused finger tips were feather light, Yamato felt the tickle when Taichi dragged his nails along the path he traveled along. The trials soon ravished with smart finger movements causing shivers of pleasure in places he didn't even consider sensitive.

Taichi was like a piano player going back and forth the keys with the smart sense of how to carry the mood of a song. Yamato couldn't help but flush red more and feel a little embarrassed, when the hell did Taichi learn how do this stuff anyway?

"..._Ah," _Yamato made the tiniest of gasps. His face was getting more heated as he thought about how much he liked these sensual touches. He'd hate to be turned on in the middle of class but damn it he just couldn't resist the on and off play that was making his heart madly race as if he'd been running across a field.

His ears were ringing as his eyes slipped closed, he placed his head against the back of his knuckles to hide his flushed face as he let Taichi continue his bold massage around the entirety of his inner leg. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart ramming into his rib cage as his mind drifted towards deluded memories of him and Taichi together….alone

He didn't even notice that his Teacher turned around to face the class.

Or that Taichi pulled his hand away so stealthily it was as if it was never on his thigh in the first place.

Or that the teacher was repeatedly calling out his name…

"Ishida-kun!" The history teacher yelled loud enough to snap Yamato out of his dreamy like state.

"What?" Yamato looked around briefly as he tried to put the world back into order, the dumbfounded look in his eyes causing some of the other students (including Taichi) to snicker lightly.

"Is my class so boring that you have to drift off into dream land Ishida-kun?" The teacher slammed his book down as he disapprovingly frowned.

"I, uh, No. No sir." Yamato stammered over his apology.

"Then pay attention!" The teacher snapped, before clearing his throat, "Anyway! As I was saying…." He went back towards the text book in his hand to lecture off of it. The students in the room ceasing their spotlight on Yamato as they went back to whatever they were doing earlier.

Taichi sniggered quietly, sticking his tongue out as he placed both of his elbows on his desk and just smiled, "Heh, Yama got in trouble~"

"Shut up Taichi," Yamato shot at Taichi furiously grabbing his pencil and just started writing whatever on the paper in an attempt to push all that nonsense that just happened out of mind.

"Don't get mad," Taichi's whisper sounded purely innocent as he tapped his magic working fingers on Yamato's desk, "But hey." Taichi's brown eyes fluttered with a hungry wanton desire that always left Yamato with a dry mouth and a carnal desire of his own, "How 'bout we show up late to next period?" His low tone had suggestion laced in like the high thread count of the finest of silks that just put a set image straight in Yamato's head and shoot down the sensitivity of his nerves.

"Yeah sure…or," Yamato stopped writing for a second, his blue eyes smiling with a suggestive nature of his own, "We could just skip it altogether."


End file.
